Curiosity
by To. You - From. Me
Summary: Himeko loves Chikane - oh yes she does. But only in her dreams does Chikane love her back. Unless she takes the risk of confessing, but who does that and not fear rejection? CxH! Always, lol:D
1. Part one: I only want …

Not sure for now … *stares suspiciously at the screen*

**Curiosity**

**_Part one: "I only want …"_**

_She kissed her. It was sudden – and surprising. And felt so wonderful. She pulled back, breathing heavily through her nose as she was aware of where she was situated. Without noticing her actions, she straddled Chikane's lap. Himeko blushed, the heat in her cheeks a reminder of her bold gesture to kiss her friend – who sat so still and stared at nothing._

_She should apologize, but how could she when they would be empty words? Himeko didn't regret kissing Chikane if she enjoyed it. That just wouldn't sit with her. No. So she searched for other words instead of "I'm sorry"._

_Maybe she should get off Chikane's lap, first of all. But she was comfortable on where she was. Himeko sighed, knowing she would stutter as soon as she spoke. So she gazed into oceanic eyes, they seemed to swirl with shock. Weakly, she rose off of the very comfortable lap and stood on jelly legs._

_Right now seemed a good time to apologize, Himeko suspected, "I – Chikane, I am so –"_

_This morning was full of surprises as she was pulled back into a kiss and forgot everything she was about to say. Her heart fluttered happily, Himeko wound her arm around Chikane's neck, fingers tugging on silky, dark locks. Her mouth opened slowly to the prodding tongue seeking entrance, she shivered, the thrill raced down her spine and to her curled toes._

_Tears welled up in her closed eyes, spilling down her cheeks and mixing with their kiss. The salty taste made her sob into Chikane's mouth as her throat tightened. This felt like a dream, like a passing moment with her head in the clouds. And she didn't want it to ever end. But the need for oxygen was great and she laid her chin on Chikane's shoulder, a smile that curled her lips up. The hands splayed on her back rubbed soothing circles had calmed her down._

_"So …" Himeko said, hesitatingly. She hoped this wasn't a spur of the moment thing, where the regret came after what had happened. Himeko wouldn't be able to bare it if it came down to that, she was invested into loving Chikane._

_"Himeko, I don't want to forget what happened. I only want … you. I only need you." A nose nuzzled her neck affectionately._

_Himeko nodded, "Me too, Chikane." She laughed; the euphoria in her chest was heady. "How long have you felt that way about me?"_

_"Ever since I've met you, Himeko," Chikane replied._

_She did, too. Felt like that when she laid eyes on Chikane, knowing that her heart belonged to only her._

_"Me too," She whispered, bringing her lips to meet Chikane's. The dizzying sensation returned immediately, the fog of lust cast about in her mind._

_A tremble slithered down her body, making her aware of her surging desire for Chikane. Gentle hands caressed her jaw, it made her intoxicated and weakened her self-resolve to keep her hands to herself. But the smooth skin of Chikane's arms as she held onto them with a vice grip; the wiry muscles had rolled her desire in a tight coil._

_"Oh, Chikane …" The breathy quality of her voice was tinged with husk, the statement of her low self-control._

She woke up, alone in her guest room. Himeko stared at the ceiling, the ache of loneliness echoed with sadness.

"It was a dream …" _Like she would feel the same as you,_ she thought bitterly.

...

Umm, I will continue, and don't worry there will be a happy ending.


	2. Part two: What? No!

Not sure for now … *stares suspiciously at the screen* And, uh, short chapter. Mainly short chapters. )))

Oh right, I wonder if I put a disclaimer in the first chapter. (O.o) If not, here it is:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kannazuki no Miko … Unfortunately.

**Curiosity**

**_Part two: What? No!_**

Himeko had the strangest urge to hug Chikane like it was her business to do so. She inched closer to Chikane, who seemed oblivious to her presence and watched the movie. Himeko frowned, now wondering what was so fascinating about the explosions and needless fighting in an action movie. But so far, her plan was readying itself, her arms snaked around Chikane's waist and pulled her close.

She closed her eyes, then sighed contently as she rested her forehead on Chikane's bare shoulder. The Himemiya didn't seem to mind much and responded in kind; putting her hand on Himeko's knee and rubbed soothingly. Only that it sent tingling sensations down her spine and made her body tremble, but Himeko relaxed against Chikane, loving the silence between them.

A few minutes later and she was disrupted from her lapse of relaxation as Chikane got up to take the disc out. Himeko was faintly disappointed at how short the moment lasted and vowed to get as many moments as she could, but … just discreetly.

"Okay, Himeko, now what would you like to do?" Chikane asked, standing up from her crouching position from the floor and stretched with her arms above her head.

Himeko was momentarily distracted by the flash of Chikane's taut abdomen. "What? No!" She hadn't heard what Chikane said and said 'no' in case it was something bad.

"Oh … I see then, so I shall choose?"

Himeko regretted not listening and wondered what Chikane said. "Um, well you can …?"

At that, Chikane smiled and laid her head on Himeko's lap as she settled down. "I choose to have a nap; you're going to be my personal pillow." Himeko hummed then nodded, feeling a fire tickle at her lower abdomen.

_This is better than I thought it would be,_ Himeko was drowning in euphoria and combed her fingers through silky, dark locks.

…

There it is for now. Since these will be small moments. ^-^


End file.
